Of Tricks And Magic
by MissFudgeMonstersx
Summary: Loki had never known how one person could change someone's life for the better. nor how they could destroy it with a simple word. OC/Loki. it sucks atm guys, so does the summary, but it'll get better. rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay guys seriously don't expect this to be good. AT ALL. not yet anyway. i'm so freakin tired, so i'll sort it out in the morning. i just really neede to post this otherwise i'd have gone crazy. bare with me. It'll get better i swear it to you.**

* * *

Loki sat upon the large marble wall. His green eyes searching the crowded courtyard for any sign of his brother. He couldn't see the tell-tale blonde head bobbing up and down. Nor the heads of Thor's friends. Loki sighed.

Why was it that he was always the first one there?

He fidgeted with his leather waist coat, it suddenly feeling restrictive to his small frame. The servants and maids eyed him up from the corner of their eyes as they passed, each looking down at the young prince with disdain. They had always favoured his older brother, though it was usually he who got them in trouble with his temper and attitude.

Even though Thor was only six and Loki four, the elder always caused more trouble than need be, and usually blamed it on his younger brother. Heimdall would always find them, and would always inform Odin of their whereabouts, His tall authoritive form stomping down the rainbow bridge to come and retrieve the two young princes. Though Loki suspected the smile he tried to hide wasn't meant for their eyes.

Loki shifted again, playing with the buttons of his leather arm guards when he heard the tell-tale giggle of Sif. The small black haired girl who followed Thor where ever he went.

"I am sorry brother. Volstagg required sustenance tis why we were so long." Loki glanced towards the large boy. He was tall and stocky, built like a marble pillar. His reddish brown hair coming down past his shoulders in loose waves. Loki frowned slightly. Volstagg was the worst of Thor's friends, always finding something to comment about. Be it his appearance or his unnatural slenderness.

The boy grinned back at him.

"He almost ate the entire kitchen's stock!" Fandral chuckled his dark blonde hair bobbing along with his head. Volstagg turned his smirk towards Fandral, bearing even more teeth.

"Indeed." The smallest of all, Hogun replied. His mouth continuing to stay in its prominent straight line. Thor grinned as he moved to stand beside his brother. They were polar opposites. Thor was warm, whilst Loki was cool. One would never say they were brothers, but the way they were together, they were more than brothers, they were the closest of companions.

Fandral rolled his eyes at Volstagg, who was now punching his chest.

"To where do our adventures take us today?" He grinned up at the princes. Loki and Thor turned to each other, both grinning widely towards one another. They had planned it at the dead of night. They were to sneak into the lowercitie's, taking the most crowded route so that Heimdall could not find them as easily, and then they would sneak across the wall and into the forest. Loki had planned it so that Heimdall would not find them till it was far too late. Their young height had come to their advantage, though Loki worried if Thor had gotten too tall to do such things.

"We are to sneak into the meadow's, the one my father oft speaks of." Thor's eyes lit up as he spoke to his friends. They gasped, Fandral and Volstaggs eyes lighting up with challenge. Though Sif was not so accepting of it.

"But it is forbidden. We are far too young to travel through the lower cities unattended. Odin said so." She pouted, her brows furrowing as she stomped and crossed her arms. Thor sighed and turned to face his younger brother who was now standing by Hogun who eyed him suspiciously.

"Sif, do not you wish to prove your worth amongst us men?" He whispered, moving to wrap his arm around the small girls shoulder. Sif froze, her cheeks becoming heated as she looked up to the boy she idolised. Thor grinned down at her, flashing her his perfect teeth.

"Y-yes… but tis wrong Thor!" she was adamant. Her lips pouting even further than before. Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. They played this charade every time they were to go somewhere. Sif would be defiant until Thor would batter his eyelashes at the young maiden. He knew how to work her to his advantage even at such a young age. She could not deny him for long.

"Sif please." He smiled, pulling her slightly closer into his side. "Who knows what beasts we may slay. You would return a hero."

Sif smiled, her eyes traveling into the far reaches of her brain as she envisioned wild images.

"So long as I am the victor in out stories." And away she went, storming off into the small passages and down into the crowds. Thor and Fandral looked towards each other and grinned, racing after her. Loki sighed.

* * *

They crept their way between the crowds. Twisting and ducking between limbs and appendages. Sif was the quickest, though the shortest. She zoomed between people, almost running towards the outer gate. They had been gone only a few minutes and things had seemed to be going well. Thor had almost caught the attention of a guard, but Volstagg soon sought to that by kicking over a merchant table the other side of the street and racing off into the crowd.

Loki could feel the excitement, adrenaline pumping through his brains. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could barely contain his glee.

"We are not far now." He whispered to his Brother who nodded in return. A few more yards and they would be leaping over a wall into the great unknown.

"OII! What are you doing down here?" he heard the stern voice of an elder and then the scream that seemed to pierce through the entire lowercity. The entire crowd seemed to freeze in an instant, making the young warriors bump into people who merely shrugged them off.

"I said what are you doing down here?" a guard stood tall amongst a clearing the crowd had made. Everyone waited with bated breath as a small child stood shocked on her feet. She was small, more likely Loki's age than Thor's. She was pale also, with strikingly dark brown hair that set off her creamy skin.

"What's happening?" he heard Sif whisper as she came to stand next to the rest of them. They had seemed to gather at the front of the crowd, all watching as the scene played out.

The young girl stared up at the guard, her dark brown eyes wide with fear. In her hand's were bread and an apple both with a toothy chunk missing from them. She whimpered when the guard stepped closer to her, growling and bearing teeth like a wild animal.

"You stole those did you not homeless brat?" He gritted out, raising his hand. Loki gasped, his breath catching in the back of his throat. He was so much larger than that girl, who ever she may be. He felt Sif flinch beside him when the loud slap cracked through the air.

"My father shall not be pleased!" Before he could stop him, Thor was standing between the girl and the guard. His lips fell into a pout, puffing his chest out to look larger than what he was. Thor was always one for theatrics. The small girl whimpered on the floor, the food rolling away from her grasp as she tried to lift herself up. Loki didn't know what to do. He wanted to go and help, but something told him to stay put. To not get involved.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" The guard laughed without humour, his features turning dark as he knelt down, his face level with Thors. Loki's tiny hands balled into fists. He did not like the way this man spoke to his brother. Though Thor showed no affect. Instead it heightened his determination.

"I am Thor Odinson, and for your actions my father will punish you." He said, lifting his head with pride and crossing his arms across his chest, happy with his retort. The small girl was on her feet by now, cowering behind Thor's much larger body. Loki could see the angry red hand print on her face, and something deep down growled.

"And what's stopping me punish you as I shall punish this brat behind you?" The guard snarled. Sif snarled and dived in front of Thor. Fandral yelped and almost fell over by the shock of it.

"I am. You shant have either of them." She stood firm, outstretching her arms to cover both children behind her.

"As am I." The crowd darkened and each person turned to see the tall figure of the all-father glaring down at his two sons.

"Did I not strictly forbid you to come down here without myself or your mother?" His voice was stern but gentle, understanding the boys needs for freedom. It was all that loki could to but nod. Odin sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair. Something sniffled and whimpered from behind Thor and Odin stopped. Sighing he moved Thor to reveal the small girl.

"Take her to your mother son. I need to speak to this guard. Thor I shall speak with you later."

Loki grabbed the girls hand, she was small especially for her age. He smiled at her and she all but grimaced, fearclear on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH DEAR ODIN! i'm sorry it took so long to update. Seriously I am. Hoping to do one every single day.. or other day? perhaps? origin story for my OC Elith whom I roleplay on Tumblr.**

* * *

"Odin. We cannot look after another Child." Were Frigga's words as she saw the young girl. She was a small child, about six or seven, with dark chocolate brown hair that fell in waves to her chest. She was thin, drawn in at the face and sickly pale. She had no idea how long this poor child had gone without food, left to suffer on the streets. The girls brown eyes stared up at her, full of fear. She was a beautiful young girl, to grow into a fine young woman.

Her heart broke. She turned to Odin, his eyes pleading with hers. She had known after the few months of marriage that he wanted to make sure that everyone had a home. Especially after the war. She had no idea what he had seen there on Jotunheim, but when she saw the small bundle he had cradled in his arms, a small babe gazing up at her, pulling at her hair incessantly almost instantly, she had guessed it was not good.

She smiled down to the little girl, and knelt. "What is your name child?" She asked her voice smooth and calm. The small girl's eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped open. She fell backwards, scrambling away from the woman.

"No harm shall come to you from me child. There is no need to fear." Frigga smiled warmly and held out her hand. She girl took it, her hand dwarfed by the older woman.

"Elith." She choked out, her lips quivering. She was so small, Frigga sighed. Elith wore damp smelling rags that were wrapped around her torso to cover up her body, her toes were bare and covered in dirt, and her skin was a mucky colour.

"Where are your parents?" Frigga asked, concerned. Elith shook her head, her eyes looking down.

"I do not have any." She spoke quietly. Frigga glanced up to her husband, smiling sadly. How did he manage to always pick up the strays? She would never know how he found them. Turning her gaze down to the young girl she smiled reassuringly.

"Then that shall have to be amended. But first," Two maids walked in, each with a bundle of clothing under each arm. They waddled their way towards their queen and bowed respectfully. "we shall have to get you out of those clothes."

Elith's eyes grew wide like saucers and she backed away from Frigga. Odin sighed, making his way out of the door.

"Whilst you women tend to her I shall go reprimand our sons. Father's help me" He muttered to himself glancing up to the ceiling. He strode down the hall running a hand through his hair.

* * *

Thor and Loki sat in their shared room. Both hanging their small legs off the side of the their bed. Loki knew that their father would be angry. Furious in fact. They had directly disobeyed him. Ignored his most important rule. Never travel to the lower cities with out him. Or their mother. Loki whined slightly, fear taking it's grasp on him. There was surly no way they were going to escape a hiding. And knowing Thor he would blame it all on his younger brother. Loki shook with dread.

the sound of boots that echoed off the hollow wall made him jump and instinctively he reached for Thor's hand. feeling Feeling Thor grip it twice as hard back let Loki know he was just as scared. If not more. Looking up at his older brother he felt better about what was to come. They would face it together, like everything.

Odin's head showed around the corner, his face drawn and emotionless. What ever he was thinking Loki could not decipher.

"Do you realise how worried we have been all day searching for you both? Do you realise that I had your friend's parent's hounding at my door searching for their children?" He asked, he did not sound angry. Just tired. Rubbing his temples he came to kneel in front of his boys, placing his hands on their knees. As if reassuring himself that they were there safe.

"Do you realise that that guard could have seriously hurt you today son?" He asked Thor, his eyes never wavering from his face, demanding an answer. Thor's grip on Loki's hand tightened and he looked away from his father.

"I.. We..Sorry father." He cast his head down in shame. Now his father's eyes rounded on his and Loki swallowed hard.

"We wished to see what it was like.. Father I am sorry" He almost cried. He could not disobey his father. Even though he was a prankster, when it boiled down to it, he just wished his father to love him. Odin sighed, taking his sons head's and pulling them into an embrace, one that both returned without thought.

"Please do not do that again." He said, sighing. Loki thought he could hear tears in his voice though he doubted it. His father was a strong man, a king. King's did not feel sadness. He felt Thor jostle beside him and pulled away.

"What of that girl father, is she all right?" Odin smiled, patting his son on the head.

"Indeed. Her name is Elith. Your mother and I have taken it upon us to care for her. She shall be your sister of sorts." Another sibling? Loki thought sullenly. Twas hard enough with Thor, but with a _girl?_ His life would be worse than Hel. Thor groaned, shaking and swaying his head is disdain. He scowled, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Odin chuckled, pushing it back. "Now you listen to me Thor Odinson. She has no family, no one. Would you be so cruel as to cast her out, simply on the ground that she is female?"

Thor opened his mouth to protest but sighed instead. "No father."

"Good. Now come. Your mother is taking care of her as we speak. I think a formal introduction is in order." Grasping both his sons hand in each of his, he led them to his chambers. Their footsteps echoed off the walls, and Loki shivered. He had always hated how empty the halls seemed, the only form of life were the guards that stood outside his father's chambers. Booth looking as solemn as ever.

When they got to the room, Loki jumped. The small girl who had looked so bedraggled before now stood in a fresh white dress. It was small and fitted her perfectly, with square sequins embellishing the collar. Loki paused. She looked completely different. Where as before she looked sickly, now the green hue had been washed from her skin and her cheeks were a dusky rose.

Elith raised her head, smiling shyly at the trio of men. "My king" She bowed, her small frame bending almost in half. From behind her frigga came along, chuckling softly and placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Dear, there is no need to bow to him. Imagine him as your uncle and I your aunt." Elith smiled in return and it was all Loki could do not to smile along with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm taking so long x Also I can not write lil Loki and Lil Elith to save my life. I keep wanting to write sexual innuendos and things lil kids should not know. But ah well. Review please? thank yooo x**

* * *

She watched as the floury of house servants and maids whizzed past her. Each one with a more determined look on their face. Though sometimes, Elith wondered if they even knew what they were meant to be doing. Frigga had told her that there was to be a feast that night welcoming her into their family. Of sorts. She'd protested but soon shut her mouth as Odin walked in.

She had lived with them but a day and she petrified of him. He was tall and built wide, like any warrior would be. She noticed he scratched his greying beard often when I thought, or when he was trying to think of something to say to his sons. Something witty usually she'd gathered from the rare moments she had caught them together.

No she had been with Frigga the entire time she had been locked up in the palace. Taught to be proper, not to steal. Not to gorge her food. Not to be a sewer rat. How to speak, how to walk, how to dress. In truth she loved it, but it annoyed her. Why save her if she were not good enough. There were plenty of children living on the street since the war. Their father dead and their mother unable to look after them and turning to selling their bodies to men in buildings filled with pretty dancers.

She'd been lucky enough to be taken in by them when she was only a few days old. They weren't kind, they were not motherly, but they fed and clothed her, giving shelter and hiding. Elith sighed, running one of her small hands through her now clean hair. She supposed she'd better dress. Eying the large amount of fabric that hung off the edge of the bed, her bed, she crept over towards it.

It felt weird wearing shoes. Her feet were hard and calloused and the cloth that bound them rubbed and chaffed them. But she would have to wear them, it was only proper. She wondered why she had to change for the evening dinner, considering she'd only put this dress on that morning. But she slipped it on none the less. It was long on her, making her trip over almost every time she stepped forward. It's long silk cream skirt flowing airily about her legs.

A soft knock came at the door and Elith span on her heel, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She would have to get used to people knocking and walking in freely.

"Mistress Frigga Demands your presence in the dining hall" A tall male bowed. He looked almost exactly like the guard in the lower city and Elith jumped slightly. It was not him, though the horned helm concealed most of his face.

She walked towards him and followed him into the dining area, grasping his hand for dear life.

* * *

"Oh Elith!" Frigga gushed, striding over to the young woman with arms outstretched. "You do look beautiful in that dress" Elith braced for Frigga's embrace, awaiting the arms to wrap around her lovingly.

Though they never came. Elith peeked through her eyes, not even knowing she'd closed them. Frigga stood in front of her, a bemused expression playing on her face. Elith opened her eyes wider only to see bright blonde hair and a grin standing directly in front of her. Elith jumped backwards, screaming slightly before bumping into something hard.

"Thor.." A deep voice sighed behind her and Elith span on her heel, her eyes wide. Odin stood a frown on his face. "Have not I told you about this?" He smiled down to the young girl and lifted her into her arms, rubbing circles on her back.

"There there dear." He soothed. She hadn't realised she was crying, but she was and small tears of shock ran down her cheeks. She wasn't used to people being around her like this. On the streets you had to fight for yourself. If anyone got close, they weren't there to hug you. Not usually at least.

"I am sorry father." The tall boy looked down in shame, his round cheeks blooming into a blush. Frigga sighed and leaned down to wrap an arm around her son.

"Tis not your fault my dear. You must remember she is not used to us yet" Frigga soothed with her soft voice. Odin sighed from beside Elith, his head resting atop hers. Elith squirmed slightly, not liking the feeling of being so close to him. She had bad memories of men and closeness, like the guard earlier that morn. Noticing the young girls discomfort Odin placed her on her feet and knelt down, giving her his most charming smile.

"No harm shall come to you off us." He promised, patting her shoulder. His eyes were a deep blue, glistening like the oceans she saw when she watched the coastline. She had no idea why but when she looked into them she felt nought but truth. Something about him just soothed her soul and he smiled even more, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Elith turned on her heel and was face to face with the prince named Thor. She smiled slightly, her head tilted downwards out of sheer respect.

You must always respect your superiors.

Frigga smiled reassuringly at her eldest son and encouraged him to walk over towards her. He looked between his mother and the young girl, his eyes settling on Elith's drawn pale face.

"My name is Thor" He smiled, extending his hand.

Elith nodded, smiling slightly and, hesitantly, she took his hand, shaking it. "Elith"

"Thor darling, why do not you and Elith go and find your brother?" Frigga grinned, waddling over to kneel between the two children. Thor grinned nodding vigorously, clasping tight to Elith's hand.

"Of course mother! Follow me, I know all the small passages around the palace" Thor beamed proudly, dragging his new friend along with him. Elith cast a look back towards her new adopted parent's, pleading them with her eyes to help. Though Odin merely wrapped and arm around his wife's shoulder's and waved before placing a kiss on Frigga's temple.

* * *

Loki sat alone in the courtyard again. His feet swinging lazily as he perched himself on the roof of the stables. He looked about, there was people running around everywhere. Either carrying a message or simply carrying the feasts food from the lower kitchen, the largest kitchen, to the main dining hall. Which meant food was almost ready.

Loki's stomach growled and he hopped off the roof, landing gracefully on his feet. A few maids jumped back in fright but scowled when they saw it was him. He smiled, and ran as fast as his young limbs would allow him.

He knew these halls like the back of his hand. When he could not sleep, he would sneak out. Seeking out adventure, usually finding it in the form of pranks. He would sneak into the servant's quarters and swap their clothing about, placing all the males into the females.

He chuckled as he ran down the hall at lightning speed, ducking and swerving as trays of food almost hit him. A guard tried to capture him, holding his arms out and shifting from side to side as Loki ran towards him. Though Loki dodged him, slipping between his legs and propelling himself off the ground.

"Loki!" He heard his brother call and he skidded to a stop. In front of him stood the girl from before. Her long brown hair flowing past her shoulders and her warm brown eyes wide with fright. He'd stopped inches from her face, their noses ghosting each other.

"Loki tis Elith. From earlier." Thor sauntered towards them, cupping his shoulder. Loki scowled; he was only trying to be like father in front of the young girl. Loki pushed his brother's hand off him, his lower lip protruding slightly.

"Well met" He said, eyeing her from the corner of his eye as he glared at Thor. His brother rolled his eyes and nudged him slightly laughing.

"Come on brother. Even you can be more civil than that." Loki sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to face the girl. She stared at him with wide eyes, her lips forming into a pout. She looked adorable. Loki smiled.

"Well met Elith. How does this house treat you?" He asked, coming to stand closer to the girl, not noticing she had moved a step backwards. The girl glanced from Thor to Loki, completely uncertain on what she should do.

"Tis well my prince" She curtsied. She did not look at him and Loki had to wonder why. He stepped closer towards her, close enough to place his hands on her shoulders and force her to glance at him. He grinned. She was afraid of him for some unknown reason.

"I am glad to hear it" He chuckled. She glanced up towards him a small smile playing on her lips.

Thor coughed behind them and Loki jumped backwards. "Food is almost done. We should depart."

* * *

Food went as planned, Loki sat beside Elith as Beside Loki sat Thor. Frigga had lost count how many times she had to scold the three for being inappropriate. Her eldest son picking at his food with his fingers whilst her youngest looked on in disgust. Whilst Elith looked as a total loss on what to do. Poor child. She had probably never had a meal such as this in her life. She'd filled her plate, with the help of Thor and Loki. Both deciding what she should eat and piling it on her plate as each tried to out do the other.

"Eat as much as you can dear" Frigga smiled towards their newest edition.

But that was when Frigga had forgotten, if she had not eaten such a meal, she had obviously not used cutlery. Elith smiled, nodding and digging both of her hands deep into her food before mashing her mouth against the two large piles. Her doe eyes rolled back into her head as she savoured the tastes.

Twas all Frigga could do not to jump across the table and make her eat like a lady. But, she reminded herself, she would have to be taught.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just want to say that, a lot of this stuff, I've made up along the way. Like seriously. I don't know half the stuff I should know. So yeah. Like always please review, it makes me smile. thank you and enjoy x**

* * *

Asgards sky had always intrigued Elith. She'd always wondered how night and day could co-exist in peace whilst both were so completely different from one another. Like lovers, they tangled themselves in each other's embrace. The stars glowed an icy white whilst the sun burnt the sky in orange.

Opposite in every way, yet nothing without the other.

Elith lifted herself up and swung her legs over the windows ledge, swinging them freely against the cool night's breeze. She'd never been able to see the ocean from the lower city. The tall dingy buildings blocking all view of nature. Though there was a gate, a tall golden frame placed at the centre of the outer wall. The wall that stopped the predators from entering the cities. Only those sent by the All-Father himself were allowed to leave.

Elith had tried a few times to creep over the wall, though the guards had caught her each time. Dragging her back to the brothel by her hair, kicking and screaming. They would throw her at one of the whores who would starve her for a week as punishment. Or get their customers to beat her. Either one, the women had no preference. But she'd still go none the less. There was something that called to her, like a whisper in the wind. _Come to me_, it would murmur around her, it's sweet voice like honey.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not resist.

The waves crashed against the shore, and in the distance the calls of the sirens could be heard. Beautiful women that called men to their deaths. Elith wanted to go to them, be with them, sink her feet in the golden sand and scream for joy.

But she couldn't.

She touched her face lightly, the bruise had started to form from where the guard had hit her. The flesh red and dark purple. Frigga had had one of the maids to tend to her, clean the wound where his gauntlet had bit into her skin. She winced as she tenderly touched it. If Thor had not stepped in she would have died, sooner than with at least. She was thankful to him. After dinner he had taken it upon himself to show her about the castle, with little encouragement from his parents. His dark haired brother, Loki, had followed after them.

There was something about the boy that made her smile. Either his jet black hair, and how he wore it slicked back to his head, or those deep piercing green eyes that held so much intellect for such a young age. And also mischief.

He looked nothing like his brother, Thor being taller and blonde, with golden skin. His bright blue eyes showing nought but courage and strength. Whereas his brother was darker, the kind of person you would see more as a tactical fighter. With tricks and misdirection instead of brute force.

The sirens called again, as if they somehow sensing her. She saw them dip beneath the water, appearing much closer to the shore and wave towards her. Elith grinned and waved back. They were long and slender with thick flowing hair which shimmered in the now rising moon. The one closest, the one who waved, grinned up at her and sang. Her auburn hair damp and flowing freely about her as she floated above the water.

"Come with us" It called. Her voice was metallic, like a wind chime. Her hand was outstretched in offer and Elith's heart leapt in her throat. She wanted to leap from her window, to dive in and wade around the shallow end. To sing along with the Sirens. But with a grim smile she shook her head, and watched as the woman's hand dropped in disappointment. Throwing her legs up and across the ledge and back into her room, Elith padded to her new bed. The thought of having something comfy to lie on, instead of the hard wooden floor, somehow seemed to make her smile.

* * *

She stood amongst the forestry, the wind brushing past the branches, leaves flowing freely past her as her eyes closed of their own free will. She'd never felt this happy before in her life. Her bare feet savoured the feeling of lush grass and her toes dug into the moist earth beneath her. Her long hair blew beside her, and the sun landed on her face.

When she had arrived there she had no idea. But she didn't seem to care. She was just happy she was away from the city, away from its chaos and law. From the tall buildings that shifted in mid-air, from the damp lower streets, filled with poison and the stench of poverty and death.

The tree's shifted again, their branches whispering something low, something dangerous. It was as if they were warning her of something, someone.

And then she felt it. Or rather _them_.

Elith's eyes opened slowly, her heart racing. And there they stood. Two tall, adults. The one a man, broad shoulders, wearing the helm of Odin's soldiers. The other a shorter female, with long chestnut brown hair. Her face was framed with long forest green vines, each one pulsing like a vein. Her ears pointed slightly at the top, though seemed more Aesir than anything. She grinned down at the girl, her arms outstretched. Only then did Elith notice the vines were across her entire body, working in close coils and intricate swirls.

The man grinned at the woman and his arm came to wrap around her midsection as she knelt forward, grinning still.

"Come with us Elith" She whispered, her voice carried by the breeze. She seemed completely alien, like she shouldn't belong there. Like she didn't belong in this realm. In any realm. The man smiled, and outstretched his hand, waiting for her to take it.

She felt like she should. Like she belonged with them somehow. But she didn't. They weren't real. They weren't meant to be there.

The woman's smile fell, replaced by a frown. "Elith I said come here." Her voice was forceful, the once metallic sound gone by rough, dark wood. Like the scarping of bark against bark.

Elith stepped back, her foot crunching against fallen leaves, crisp and dead. When had the forest died? It was only summer a second ago. Elith looked around, the trees were bare, and the sun long gone. Now dark clouds hovered above them, threatening rain. And storms. She turned to look back at the couple and screamed at what she saw.

Their eyes were dark, like they hadn't slept in millennia, their faces drawn and with a blink their once warm eyes turned black and dead. Deep purple veins started to surge through from their eyes, engulfing their entire face, turning them into twisted rotten corpses.

"We said come Elith" The man spoke, His voice like a thousand other's mixing into one horrifying sound.

She screamed, she cried. There was nothing she could do. She didn't even remember getting to the forest, she had no way back. The man grinned, his black rotten teeth full of maggots and worms and he stepped towards her, his movements slow and awkward. Her life was over before it had even started. Her eyes closed and she submitted to their death.

Loki woke with a yell. His brother stirred beside him, but continued to snore loudly. His heart hammered in his chest and he tried to get his breathing to return to normal. What had happened? Why had he been dreaming of that girl? Who were those people?

Loki glanced about the room; the moon cast shadows everywhere, distorting things that seemed perfectly fine in the day, into horrible large creatures at night. Loki almost screamed, but held it back when he noticed it was just his robe.

He sighed and ran a hand through his now damp dishevelled hair. Turning to glance at his sleeping brother he frowned. They usually dreamed bad things at the same time. Frigga had worried somewhat, but Odin had calmed her and assured her twas just them being so close. Loki shook his head and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His tiny feet were nowhere near the ground and he had to leap off the bed, forcing himself into the air to land. With a soft thud he landed, and padded towards the door.

It was cold out, The window open with the oceans breeze gently coming in. Loki wondered how it had opened, considering, neither he nor Thor had opened it before bed. He shrugged, and quickly heaved the door open to find the hall empty. No one was there, not even a guard. Loki frowned in confusion. Strange that no guard stood watch outside the princes room. His father had always had it, since Loki could remember, since the war.

He shivered and crept his way along the corridor. He knew how to do this by now, having done it since about two. He would sneak out of his crib and wander to his parent's room, waiting for Frigga to take him in her arms and put him back to sleep. Or, cause havoc amongst the house. But no, now he chose to go find that girl, Elith. His dream concerned her after all, he wanted to make sure she was okay. He was her brother now, and tis what brothers did for their sisters.

There was no one at all, the halls were empty, alone and cold. He shivered again, though not from the cold this time. He did not like this. It felt wrong. He got to her door and pushed it open just a crack, peeping with one eye to see Elith sitting on her bed, blue light emitting from her hands. Loki gasped, He had though he were the only one able to cast such things. But no, this young girl, the girl they had saved from death sat, crying and whimpered, making light dance in the shapes of animals across her bed and hands.

"Elith?" He heard himself ask, stepping from the shadows behind her door. The girl whimpered and the light dissipated.

* * *

**Okay so not that bad right? God I suck. Anyway, here we are, end of the fourth chapter. Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! school has been a bitch recently. So again. I'M SO SORRY I HAVE COOKIES! also if it seems really laid back, and poetic at first and then quick paced. It's cause I was listening to classical and then BAM Nicky Minaj is blasting. So sorry for that too.**

* * *

Loki stumbled into the room, fear gripping at the back of his neck. It was the cold shivery tingle, the one that mad the hairs on your body stand on end. And he wasn't exactly sure why. It was just Elith, just a small child, his own age. She was sitting on her bed, wrapped up in crisp white sheets. But it could be something to do with the deep gauges across her arms, or the blood that treacle from her scraggy nails.

Loki swallowed hard, gripping her chamber door like a vice. It was just Elith. It wasn't the beasts from his dream. He was going to be fine.

"Elith" He whispered, his voice sounding hollow as it echoed about the room. The girl whimpered, pushing away from the noise and curling her legs into the sheets. Wrapping them about her like a shield.

"I won't hurt you" He said, his small hands coming up, showing he had nothing in them. "I promise"

Her head shook back and forth and he could clearly see the white streaks down her cheeks, and the soreness of her eyes where she had been crying for what seemed like hours. Her hair was matted, thick and unruly on the top of her head and it tugged and pulled against the headboard. Her small fingers clutched the sheets, staining them red.

"They are here." She cried. "Somewhere in here." She was a shaking mess and her words came out in wheezes. Somewhere deep inside Loki, he knew he shouldn't have come in. If Odin found him sitting on her bed, he would punish him severely. But he couldn't help it. She was crying, sobbing. She needed someone. He could have gone to his parent's room, could have woken them up for help. But he didn't. Instead his feet moved towards her and he clambered on the bed next to her. Crossing his legs as he watched her.

"There is nought but us in here Elith. I promise" he smiled, his hand landing on hers. She flinched from his touch and his heart sank. It would take more than kind words. Sighing, he dipped his head, glancing at his hands. He'd seen her do it. The trick with the light. His father had called it magic when he had seen him do it. But he was far too young to master it, Odin had warned. It was not for young children to fool about with. Not that Loki had really paid any attention.

He moved his hands towards hers, palm facing upwards and open. He ignored her shift from him, and soon his palm was filled with blinding blue light. Like swirling mist the light shifted into figures, one tall and broad. His father Odin, the others small children. One female with long chestnut hair and two boys. It was Elith with her new brothers, all three getting a stern row over something they had done. Loki didn't quite know why this image was playing out, but it most likely had something to do with her joining their family.

"You are my sister now" He whispered, watching as the small Odin kneeled down and scooped up his sons. "And I'll always protect my little sister"

His voice was high, and his hands trembled. He had no idea why though. It seemed that night he had no idea why anything was happening.

"Did you dream?" He heard her ask, her head silently landing on his shoulder as she shifted closer to him. He nodded his head. "Was it two very scary people?" Her voice was quiet and Loki knew how much it had scared her. He nodded again.

She sighed beside him and dragged the covers up and over their heads. The figures in his hand lighting the darkness before it had a chance to engulf them. He shivered from the coolness of her room, and felt her hands wrap around his small frame. "Please do not leave me" She begged, barely whispering above the silence.

"Never" He smiled, wrapping his small fingers with hers. Soon after, they fell asleep. Dreams of demons and forestry's gone and replaced by rivers of dancing light.

Neither knew that Frigga had come in the morn to check on her new daughter. She'd walked in to find the both wrapped around one another. Elith's head resting on her sons chest, falling and raising with each of his breaths. They were adorable with one another and she knew that they would become inseparable in the near future. Call it motherly instinct.

* * *

"I fail to see the practicality of this" Fandral whispered into his friend's ear as Loki stood with Elith. Frigga had grabbed her as soon as she had woken, dressing her in the finest of dresses for the day. Even though she had planned to go with Loki and Thor's friends that day.

" Tis just temporary. I assure you" Thor scowled, looking his new sister up and down with disdain. Elith shifted uncomfortably and held onto Loki's hand. Seeking it out like a lifeline. Loki rolled his eyes, and pulled her alone with him.

"Elith" He smiled, extending their entwined hands. "These are myself and Thor's friends. Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg and Sif" He pointed to each child respectively , though only the girl waved. The others eyed the small girl up, each casting their own opinions of her in the minds. Elith scowled. They had not known her but a day, and still they had disliked her instantly.

"So how do you like the palace?" The girl with near black hair asked. Sif. She was grinning down at the small girl, her perfect teeth reflecting the sun light. Elith squinted up at her and smiled slightly, nerves taking over.

"It's.. Lovely. Thank you for asking." She squeaked, Sif merely grinned wider.

"I think we shall become quite good friends" She beamed, taking Elith by the arm and dragging her away from Loki. She cast a desperate look back at her new found friend, but he merely smiled and nodded his consent, turning to look back at his brother.

"You are rather attractive I must say Elith" Sif cooed, locking her elbow with Eliths. The girl was tall, especially for her age. Tall and slender. The perfection of all Aesir. And by the looks of it, she knew it. She was young, only around eight. But Elith could just tell that no one had said no to her yet, no one had told her she wasn't worthy. And that annoyed her to no end.

But she seemed decent. She seemed, behind the haughty exterior to genuinely care. Elith gripped the girls arm tighter as they walked down alien passages and she breathed deeply.

"Where are we going?" Her voice was small and The older girl looked down at her with a smile.

"No where important, fret not. Relax, it shall be fun"

They were no where near the boys now. Had they truly walked that far? Elith shook her head and concentrated on the hall before her. The walls were large, golden and encrusted with large tapestries and paintings. It was grande, and it was all Elith could do not to gasp in awe. She heard Sif chuckle beside her and she glanced upwards to see the girl grinning.

"I see you like our home?" She asked, a brow quirked. Elith nodded profusely and they both quickened their pace.

When they reached the grand doors to the main room of Sifs house, two tall figures greeted her. One a fair woman, the other a tall man. They seemed familiar, though different. And then it hit her. She'd seen them before. And the memory made her scream.


End file.
